Uzu Sanageyama
Uzu Sanageyama is one of the student council's Elite Four. He regulates the athletic clubs at Honnōji Academy, including the boxing and tennis clubs. Appearance Uzu is a teenager with mid-length dark green hair and gray eyes. He wears a Three-star Goku Uniform, specially made into a long white coat with a high collar. It has a built-in sword sheath at the back and three spikes on each shoulder. The coat is usually open at the front, which shows his cadet-blue colored vest. He also wears matching white pants and shoes, and a belt with three metal spikes on the front. Personality Uzu is rather laid back and cocky, possessing absolute confidence in his abilities, always eager to test himself against worthy opponents. Which is why he was excited when told they were going to Furinkan High as well as why he became upset when Nonon said Kendo wasn’t a martial art. Though he didn’t dispute her claim. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities *'Expert Swordsman' - As a fighter, Sanageyama specializes in swordplay, using the kendō style. He is always seen carrying a shinai - a wooden katana used for kendō practice - which he uses with great skill. He possess great precision, quick reflexes and heightened senses to aid him. He is equally skilled in wielding one sword or dual-wielding and wielding different kinds of blades. Although not as skilled as Satsuki Kiryūin, he’s shown to be on relatively even terms with Kuno. While he is the faster of the two Kuno’s stamina and durability as well as his ability to send off waves of pressure similar to Satsuki makes up for it. *'Enhanced Perception' – Uzu began training training to promote his senses upon realizing such a weakness could easily be exploited when Principle Kuno attempted to shave his head. Goku Uniform * Blade Regalia (剣の装 Tsurugi no Sō): Sanageyama's uniform transforms into a hulking, dark green suit of armor that resembles a standard kendo suit. It is capable of extending shinai from its gauntlets, and carries a pair of back gauntlets from which he can produce more shinai blades. It grants Sanageyama superhuman strength and speed - coupled with his superior eyesight, it enabled him to create illusory images. History Three years ago before his time at Honnōji Academy, Uzu Sanageyama was the Northern Kanto Gang Leader Alliance Representative and led a contingent of 500 middle-school pompadour gangsters to confront Satsuki when she challenged them. When she easily defeated the 500 gangsters with just her fighting spirit, Uzu personally confronted her, using his Tengantsu to dodge her attacks. However, when he tried to attack her from behind, Satsuki asked him whether he had really managed to get behind her and then defeated him with a backward sword thrust. After his defeat, Sanageyama was invited to Honnōji - as an ultimate stage where he could unleash his full strength. He was the last of the Elite Four to join Satsuki. Satsuki performed a lightning assault on Furinkan High School in order to bring a new member into their higher ranks. Their assault was met not with fear, resignation, or even defiance, as much as fascination, as if the students were waiting for a show to start. Ranma Saotome was the first to approach them however since he hadn’t really been listening he thought Satsuki had been talking about Ryoga and called him. A confused Satsuki eventually told Gamagori to put a stop to the ensuring fight. When the two just ignored him as they continued their battle. She had the other three enter the school to test the other students while she stayed to assist Gamagori. Sanageyama was stopped Kuno and seeing that he practiced Kendo drew out his shinai and met Kuno’s challenge. Seeing this Kuno greeted Sanageyama as a fellow swordsman who returned it in kind. Had there been any observers to this "fight", by now they would have either broken out in fits of laughter at the sheer ridiculousness of what was quickly becoming ham on ham combat, or begun to grow frustrated at how long these two were taking to start beating each other with their stupid sticks already. Thankfully, the pre-battle script finally seemed to run out of material, as the two fell quiet and faced each other. And on some unspoken signal the two struck. Sanageyama was pleasantly surprised by the other teen's skill. A quick exchange ended with Kuno being smacked multiple times in two of the three areas and staggering back, yet keeping his grip on his sword and looking little worse for wear. While he didn’t get hit he was getting rather tired all the same. Kuno’s sheer tenacity started to make him wonder if he should unleash the Blade Regalia. The fight was interrupted by the arrival of Principle Kuno. Sanageyama stared at the incredibly bizarre scene of Kuno and the Principle arguing. He felt sorry for Kuno upon realizing that he was his father. when the Principle finally noticed him he initially thought he was a new transfer student. Before he could explain the Principle attempted to cut his hair and was promptly knocked out. However in his fury he put to much strength in his strike flinging him into Kuno knocking him out as well. As he was trying to figure out what to do next given the fact that he had technically defeated the schools headmaster, he was attacked by Ukyo as she trying to rush past him to get to the fight between Ranma and Satsuki. Uko told him to move despite the fact she attacked him, and when he refused the fight was on. Ukyo quickly hit him in the face with a flour bomb and ran off causing him to blindly stumble after her. Before she could get away the ceiling caved in. Akane had destroyed the floor in order to defeat Inumuta this caused Ukyo to plow in to a surprised Sanageyama where they ended up lying together on the floor, their heads mere inches apart, with Ukyo's back pressed flush against Sanageyama's chest. Before either could truly react to this revelation, a small horde of students came rushing down the corridor, only to be stopped in their tracks by the scene right in front of them. Ukyo quickly tried to explain that it wasn’t what it looked like, but realizing that no one would believe her she decided to forget it and go help Ranma. Hearing that Ranma was in trouble Akane followed as she would be the only one to help Ranma. Thus Akane dropped her pasty passenger and followed her rival out the window, leaving a crowd of excited, gossiping students in the wake of the martial artists' departure....As well as two forgotten opponents. The two were just about to chase after them, but Sanageyama need to was his eyes out causing Inumuta to tease him about the other students calling him Ukyo’s fiancée. However as he was he remembered his laptop and leapt back up through the destroyed ceiling. While Sanageyama waited ingoring the questions from the students about how long he and Ukyo had been dating. Inumuta found his computer luckily unharmed by the time everyone left, and the two left to find Akane and Ukyo. They found the two almost immediately standing just past the trees. They realized why upon seeing Ranma fighting Pantyhose Taro. This combined with all he had seen since arriving, Inumuta came to a very simple, plainly evident conclusion. This school was insane. An annoyed Akane explained who Pantyhose Taro was. When Gamagori entered the fray Ukyo was about to join as well upon realizing that the school was in danger only to be stopped Inumuta as he was about to unleash his Shakle Regalia. The sight of which freaked Akane out. When Satsuki arrived the group began protecting the students rescued by Jakuzure. Sanageyama listened in as Akane explained to Ukyo why Ranma wouldn’t lose to Taro as well as why she wasn’t going to run in and help appreciating that she didn’t run away. When Akane again asked if she was kidnapped he answered that Satsuki may want to talk to her. After Taro’s defeat Inumuta joined the other Elite Four by Satsuki’s side. Accepting that they didn’t win but secure in the fact that they didn’t lose either Satsuki had Inumuta signal the pilot so that they could leave, but before they could Gosunkugi tried to defeat Sanageyama and Inumuta only to end up destroying the school. Satsuki decided to just go with it and declare that Furinkan High had been conquered, offering all of its students the opportunity to attend Honnouji Academy. Category:Insanity Squared